Juste une dernière fois
by JoRdYY
Summary: OS Ils n'ont qu'une heure de trêve. C'est court, trop court, alors ils s'écartent et se cachent dans un coin sombre, pour s'apprécier l'un et l'autre, une dernière fois, avant que la fin n'arrive.


**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Note absolument inutile de l'auteur **: Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude d'écrire des OS, mais je ne peux que pester à chaque fois que je vois que le nombre de page pour les fics Dean/Seamus ne dépasse pas deux. C'est vraiment navrant je dois dire, et ça m'énerve au plus haut point. Donc voilà, petit cadeau à tous les lecteurs de fic sur ce couple, en espérant que cet OS vous plaira et qu'il saura encourager les gens à lire plus de fic sur ses deux adorables personnages.

**O(+Juste une dernière fois+)O**

Ca n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. C'était la guerre, une guerre bien cruelle, ou les cadavres s'entassaient les uns sur les autres, ou l'on pouvait voir les visages horrifiés, les pleures de chacun, les peines, les douleurs insurmontables, le spectre de la mort marcher aux côtés de chaque individus, et parfois, trop souvent même, ce dernier accomplissait sa tache.

Harry ne constatait tout ça que trop bien. Remus était mort, sa femme avec lui, laissant un enfant devenir orphelin si jeune déjà, et un survivant devenir parrain, trop jeune lui aussi. Il ne pensait qu'à la manière dont il devrait s'occuper de son filleul, sans même penser qu'il se pourrait qu'il ne sorte tout simplement pas.

Mais rien n'était pire que le cadavre de Fred Weasley, entouré par toute sa famille, qui versait assez de larmes pour remplir une piscine entière. Fred, une personne qu'il aimait tellement, qu'il avait côtoyé durant toute son adolescence, une personne qui, à l'aide de son frère jumeau, l'avait fait rire plus que n'importe qui sur cette terre.

Il soupira. Il pleura. Non, putain de merde non, ça n'aurait pas dû se dérouler comme ça! Tout était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas existé, rien de tout ça ne se serait produit, personne ne serait mort, personne ne pourrait lui en vouloir -ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à se dire le contraire-, personne ne souffrirait.

Il avait tellement mal.

Cependant, le temps n'était pas vraiment aux pleures. Comme tout le monde le savait, ils étaient en guerre, et Lord Vold'enculé ne leur avait laissé qu'une heure de trêve pour récupérer un temps soit peu, sans doute pour que la victoire soit un minimum méritée.

Le professeur MacGonagall s'occupait de lancer quelques sorts de protection qui seraient sûrement inutile, mais pas autant que de ne rien faire. Mme Pomfresh soignait du mieux qu'elle pouvait les blessés les plus graves, aidé de Mme Chourave, dont certaines des plantes qu'elle possédait, avaient des propriétés médicinales.

Hermione Granger, après avoir réconforté son roux de petit ami du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour la perte de son frère ainé, s'était mis en tête de faire un bilan des morts et des disparus, sa grande mémoire lui permettant de se souvenir exactement du nombre et du nom de chaque personne présente au commencement des hostilités.

Les larmes faillirent couler de ses joues un bon nombre de fois lorsqu'elle s'apercevait qu'un tel ou un autre se résumait à présent à une croix sur un parchemin ou elle avait inscrit les noms de chacun. Mon dieu que le nombre de mort était impressionnant, et que le nombre de disparus -donc de mort pour elle, mais pas pour certain- était incroyablement élevé. Le pire restait sûrement de constater l'âge de ces personnes, n'ayant pour la plus part même pas eu le temps de connaitre l'amour, n'ayant eu le temps de connaitre que les heures de colles.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle remarqua que deux noms bien précis, qu'elle connaissait parfaitement, manquait à l'appel, mais fut soulagée de voir qu'aucune croix ne se trouvait à côté. Il y avait tant de mort qu'elle ne se rendait plus vraiment compte de qui elle avait pu cocher.

D'un regard circulaire, elle scruta la grande salle dans les moindres coins, espérant trouver ce qu'elle chercher. Elle repassa devant certain corps dont la vue lui était insupportable plusieurs fois, aussi décida-t-elle, ne pouvant vraiment plus supporter ça, de demander plusieurs informations aux survivants. Elle pria pour qu'on lui dise qu'ILS n'étaient pas morts.

La personne la mieux disposée à pouvoir lui fournir une quelconque information sur les deux personnes en question, restait Neville, qui s'occupait de préparer quelques plantes vénéneuses à balancer sur les mangemort. Une fois de plus, Hermione constata que son ami avait un réel don avec les plantes, même les plus dangereuses, et se félicita de pouvoir le compter parmi ses rares amis.

-Neville... Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais tu n'aurais pas vu Dean et Seamus?

Elle obtint pour seule réponse un signe négatif de tête. Il était vrai que cette bataille était un véritable foutoir, et que rapidement, les groupes s'étant formés se voyaient séparés, à cause d'une explosion ou autre.

Bordel de merde, murmura Hermione pour elle-même. Ou pouvaient bien se trouves ces deux abrutis? Elle était pourtant sûre de les avoir vus rentrer dans la Grande Salle en même temps que tout le monde, mais après, le trou noir. Son intuition féminine lui jurait que les deux amis étaient bien vivants, et ce n'était que très rarement -voir jamais- que cette dernière la tromper.

Non, ils étaient bien vivant, elle le savait bien au fond d'elle. Restait juste à savoir ou ils étaient.

**O(+ DT/SF +)O**

Il pleurait. Dans les bras de son meilleur ami, assis par terre aux côtés de ce dernier, frappant sur le mur à coups de pieds, jurant de toutes ses forces, il pleurait, et malgré tous les efforts qu'il pouvait fournir, il n'arrivait absolument pas à s'arrêter. La douleur morale et physique l'emportait toujours.

En temps normal, la simple présence de Dean, le simple fait d'être dans ses bras, le simple fait d'entendre sa voix, le simple fait qu'il le touche et réciproquement, tout ça suffisait à le sortir d'un quelconque état de déprime. Mais pas cette fois, pas cette putain de fois. Cette fois, il ne ressentait rien d'autre que de la colère et de la tristesse.

De la colère contre lui-même, parce qu'il avait pu croire toutes les conneries qu'avait pus raconter la gazette, qu'il avait laissé la possibilité de s'entrainer avec ses amis et d'acquérir un niveau correct lui passer sous le nez, parce qu'à cause de ça, il n'avait pu protéger des personnes qui lui étaient très chères à ses yeux.

De la tristesse, parce que les personnes en question lui manquaient déjà beaucoup trop, parce qu'il avait plus que conscience qu'il ne les révérait plus jamais de sa vie à part aux travers de portrait ou de photos, parce que n'importe quel humain normalement constitué ne pouvait ressentir aucun autre sentiment en ce moment. A moins d'être un putain de connard de Mangemort.

-Seamus... Je sais que c'est dur, mais essaye de te calmer...

Entendre la voix de son meilleur ami lui fit réaliser qu'il avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir, tout autant qu'il avait de la chance d'encore le voir à ses côtés. Si Dean s'était trouvé aux côtés de Fred, il n'aurait vraiment pu prévoir ce qu'il aurait fait comme connerie monumentale.

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans un coin sombre de l'école de magie, lui n'ayant pas supporté la vue de tous ces corps -en particulier Fred Weasley avec qui il était lié d'une amitié particulière-, préférant sortir de la Grande Salle pour errer dans les couloirs, maintenant que ceux-ci étaient surs, son meilleur ami sur ses talons.

En en sortant, il s'était mis à courir de toute ses forces, pour ne surtout pas que Dean le suive. Il détestait être seul, c'était même insupportable pour lui, mais il le fallait, et très vite, car il était à deux doigts de lâcher. Malheureusement pour lui, Dean étant bien plus athlétique que lui, il s'était fait rattrapé rapidement, et au final, il avait vomi devant les yeux des son meilleur ami, qui se tenait à ses côté pour ne pas qu'il s'étouffe.

Ce dernier était vraiment un don des dieux, parce qu'il ne pouvait compter que sur une main le nombre d'ami supportant l'odeur atroce du vomi rien que pour lui, le nombre d'ami l'ayant sorti de nombreuses et périlleuses situations, le nombre d'ami qui ne rigolait pas de manière hypocrite à ses blagues, le nombre d'ami qui n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier sa vie pour sauver la sienne.

Depuis maintenant sept longues années qu'il le connaissait, pas à un seul moment, Dean n'avait pu le décevoir. Ce garçon était l'incarnation même de la gentillesse; toujours serviable, aimable, intéressant et capable de défendre son point de vu de la meilleure manière qu'il soit. Il possédait une large culture générale, aussi bien moldu que sorcière, lui permettant de converser toujours sur un sujet passionnant.

Sa technique de dessin atteignait des proportions hors-normes, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander, chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion de le voir déjeuner, si son meilleur ami deviendrait un jour un artiste connu. Au vu de son talent et de la beauté de ses travaux, bien que n'y connaissant strictement rien en art, il ne doutait pas une seconde.

Même un siècle ne lui suffisait pas pour se remémorer de manière exacte tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient pu passer ensemble. Dean réussissait à chaque coup à le faire rentrer dans des fous rires totalement incontrôlable dont il n'arrivait jamais à se défaire, évitant parfois de peu l'étouffement.

Toutes ces qualités définissaient Dean, et c'était justement ces qualités qui, involontairement, avaient éveillé des sentiments bien plus forts que l'amitié dans son esprit. Pour lui, Dean n'était pas seulement son meilleur ami, ni même son frère de sang comme il se plaisait à le dire, non, Dean demeurait dans son corps l'amour de sa vie.

Il l'aimait. Putain de Merlin qu'il l'aimait.

Il s'en était aperçu au début de sa cinquième année, en même temps que son homosexualité -ou bisexualité, il ne savait pas vraiment en faite-, c'est à dire quelques mois après sa violente dispute avec Harry, ou il avait eu la bêtise de croire que la gazette du sorcier était le livre des vérités. Il voyait bien que non à présent.

Son homosexualité lui avait été révélée sans qu'il s'y attende vraiment, lors d'une fête organisée dans une petite salle de Pré-au-Lard, que certain élèves, on ne savait trop comment, avaient réussie à obtenir, réunissant ainsi les élèves de toutes maisons et de tout âge. Inutile de dire qu'il avait bu plus que de raison, qu'il avait vidé ses tripes dans les toilettes de la salle, qu'il avait balancé une myriades d'insultes aux vert et argents, etc.

Ce qui n'était vraiment pas inutile de dire, c'était que, de la même manière dont il ne savait comment l'obtention de cette salle s'était faite, il s'était retourné nu comme un vers dans un lit qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais aux côtés d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait malheureusement que trop bien.

Théodore Nott.

Son premier reflexe fut -forcément- de réveiller ce dernier à coup de poings dans le visage. A la suite de ça, Théo lui confia qu'il l'avait toujours trouvé mignon, et que la fête s'était avérée être une occasion en or de l'aborder sans se faire rejeter. Merlin ce qu'il avait pu maudire l'alcool à ce moment là.

Il prit plutôt bien la chose, les seuls souvenirs lui restant étant que Théo était un coup monstrueusement bon. Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois à la suite de ça, inversant les rôles selon les humeurs, jusqu'à ce que Nott en ait marre, et qu'il le lâche comme la pire des merdes, prétextant n'avoir voulu qu'un "coup", et non pas une femme!

Il n'était -heureusement- pas amoureux de Théo, mais cette rupture fut comme un coup de poignard dans son cœur. Il avait pleuré un bon nombre de fois à cause de ça, parce qu'il espérait quand même que sa première relation avec un homme ne soit pas aussi merdique. Les premières impressions restant toujours les plus fortes, il eut l'impression que Nott avait détruit tout espoir d'à nouveau apprécier un autre homme, du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

Car bien sûr, Dean l'avait soutenu, comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs. Et comme à chaque fois, il n'avait posé aucune question, comprenant que son problème était peut-être grave, et qu'en parler ne pourrait que raviver la douleur qu'il essayait vainement d'enfouir au plus profond de son être.

Dean l'avait simplement serré dans ses bras, ce qui suffisait amplement. Mais ce dernier n'était pas dupe pour autant, et avait parfaitement compris que la raison de ses sanglots était d'ordre affectif, sans doute un amour incompris ou un rejet violent, pensa-t-il à cette époque.

Ce fut durant cette période que tout se mit en place, et qu'il comprit que l'homme parfait, celui qui était le prompt à lui offrir une tendre affection, celui qui ne l'avait jamais déçu même en se rendant aux réunions de l'AD, celui qui était toujours là pour lui, celui dont il venait de tomber amoureux.

Dean Thomas, ex meilleur ami. Du moins, pour lui.

Voilà ou il en était maintenant, dans les bras du garçon dont il était éperdument amoureux depuis deux ans maintenant, ayant enfin cessé de pleurer. Dans ses putains de bras tout aussi magnifique que le reste de son corps, qu'il avait parfois eu l'occasion de voir. C'était pour cette raison qu'en le voyant arriver à l'école, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras.

-Je suis pitoyable, murmura-t-il plus pour lui que pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je pleure dans tes bras à chaque fois que je ne me sens pas bien... Chaque fois, tu es là et tu supporte mes sautes d'humeurs liées à ma tristesse ou je ne sais quel autre sentiment qu'on ne veut en aucun cas voir apparaitre chez soit... Tu n'en as pas marre au bout de sept ans?

-Seamus...

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne puisses pas en avoir marre à la fin... Comment as-tu pu me supporter quand je t'ai fait des crises parce que tu croyais Harry et pas moi? Comment as-tu fait pour supporter ma bêtise, mon obsession à ne pas vouloir admettre que ce connard de mage noir était de retour sous notre nez depuis trop longtemps?

-Je...

-Quand je pense que je ne m'occupe jamais bien de toi, comme un ami devrait normalement le faire... Je ne sais même si depuis qu'on se connait, je t'ai réconforté de cette manière... Certes, je ne suis pas véritablement un grand psychomage, qui peut aider toute personne en difficulté, mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas mériter ton amitié.

-Seam', tu n'es qu'un abruti! Tu crois vraiment que si je ne te supportais pas, je serai quand même resté avec toi? Je ne suis pas masochiste, connard d'irlandais... Et puis, tu sais, je ne suis pas vraiment le genre de personne qui montre si facilement que ça sa peine, donc tu n'as pas réellement pu t'en apercevoir à chaque fois... De toute manière, les mots ne sont pas important, seul compte la présence. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, ça suffit à me sentir bien... Bon, même si c'est vrai que tu es le pire des casses-couilles par moment!

Il poussa un léger ricanement. Il ne pouvait omettre qu'il possédait parfois une attitude exécrable et immature, et qu'un bon nombre de gens ne se serait pas gêné pour lui foutre une bonne baffe dans la gueule. Dean, lui, par chance, était quelqu'un d'une incroyable patience, qui lui avait permis de supporter ses incessants caprices.

Ils se remémorèrent ensemble les meilleurs moments de leur relation amicale, ne sachant guère s'il pourrait le faire un autre jour. Mieux valait de passer ses possibles derniers instant à rigoler au près de la personne comptant le plus à ses yeux, plutôt que de se décourager, pour retomber dans des incontrôlables sanglots.

La discussion fut brève, non pas qu'ils ne possédaient pas assez de souvenirs vraiment exceptionnels à se raconter, loin de là, mais parce qu'il venait une fois de plus de tout gâcher, bêtement, en posant une stupide question qu'il regretta immédiatement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il dise:

-Et tu repenses toujours à Ginny, ou c'est passé?

Quel con. Comment pouvait-on si facilement oublier une personne nous faisant du gringue pendant une longue période, nous poussant presqu'à l'accepter en temps que petite amie, pour au final s'apercevoir qu'on a servi de bouche-trou sur toute la ligne, vu que cette salope en aimait un autre? Bien sûr que non, Dean ne pouvait pas l'avoir si facilement oublié.

-Non, et je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais rien éprouvé pour elle, c'était juste... dit-il avant de se stopper immédiatement, comme s'il risquait de dévoiler un secret devant en normalement en restait un à tout jamais.

-Dean?

-Oh et puis merde! On sera probablement mort dans deux heures grandes maximum, donc ça ne change rien que tu saches maintenant... Si je suis sortis avec Ginny, c'était parce que nous l'avions décidé, une sorte d'entre-aide pour rendre jaloux les personnes que nous aimions respectivement... Ca a plutôt bien marché pour elle...

A cet instant, il crut bien mourir. Bordel... Dean aimait déjà quelqu'un, qu'il avait essayé de rendre jalouse en sortant avec cette salle rousse?... Dire qu'il avait failli la tuer quand il avait appris le commencement de leur relation... Tout ça n'avait été que de la comédie, ce qui n'était plus le cas maintenant, parce que Dean aimait une autre personne que lui.

-Et qui celle qui peut prétendre recevoir les faveurs du grand Dean Thomas.

Il ne voulait pas véritablement savoir, sachant que la découverte d'un nom peut-être trop familier lui ferait encore plus mal que celui de Ginny Weasley. Il ne voulait concentrer sa haine que sur ses saloperies de Mangemort et non pas vers qui, si ça se trouvait, n'était déjà plus dans l'enceinte de l'école, et dont, si ce n'était pas le cas, il se ferait plaisir de lancer un impardonnable en faisant accuser un Mangemort à sa place.

-Je... Ce n'est... Enfin, je veux dire...

-Dean, comme tu l'as dis, on sera probablement mort dans moins de deux heures, donc s'il te plait, fait moi ce dernier petit plaisir; d'accord?

Il se préparait déjà à encaisser le choc. Sa tête, sans qu'il ne le commande, établissait une liste précise et détaillé des différentes possibilités envisageables: Les filles qu'ils avaient rencontré en vacance, les filles trainant un peut trop autour de lui, les filles étant venu lui demander directement, et pour finir, les admiratrices secrète, dont lui seul remarquait la présence. Bref, il s'était attendu à tout.

Tout, sauf à ce que Dean se sépare de lui pour pouvoir s'avancer lentement en direction de ses lèvres. Tout, sauf à ce que dans un baiser passionné, Dean prenne ces dernières et le lâches plus. Tout, sauf à ce que la main de Dean ne vienne s'entourer autour de son bassin. Tout, sauf à ce que cet amour soit -enfin!- un putain de jour partagé.

Ils ne se séparent que pour reprendre leur souffle, et pour, quelques secondes après, recommencer. C'était mieux qu'une simple discussion, c'était ce que tous les deux attendaient depuis trop longtemps. Ce petit picotement au niveau du cœur, ce petit gout d'amour qu'ils trouvaient à chaque fois, c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour se sentir mieux, bien mieux.

Aussi, lorsque dix minutes plus tard, Vold'enculé annonça la mort de Harry, autrement dit de la seule personne apte à les sortir de cette merde, ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle, ou Hermione leur sauta au cou et leur passa un sacré savon. En ce lieu, devant tout le monde, ils s'embrassèrent, en pleurant, trop malheureux de se voir séparés, alors qu'ils venaient juste de se découvrir.

Ils s'embrassèrent, se touchèrent, se dirent combien il s'aimait, avant de partir loin d'ici, la d'ou ils ne pourraient jamais revenir, pensèrent-ils. Ils s'y étaient attendus et pouvaient maintenant partir l'âme apaisée, d'avoir vécu l'amour, même pour une heure seulement, c'était déjà ça...

Ils s'embrassèrent, juste une fois de plus, juste une putain de dernière fois, pour que les sourires remplacent les peurs sur leurs visages. Juste une dernière fois avant de mourir.

Ce qui bien sûr, n'arriva pas -faut pas rêver non plus.

_Mon premier OS, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ^^. En tout cas, merci de l'avoir lu, et, peut-être, de l'avoir apprécié. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur._

_Cunnilingus!!_


End file.
